


Super Short Supergirl Fics

by WordNerd1977



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: A place to collect my super short fics from the Supergirl universe.  I've brought some over from Tumble, and I tend to like the script style for some reason.





	1. Lena Supports Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Lena and Kara are on one of their totally-platonic-friends nonstop-flirting lunch dates

**Kara** : Must be nice to be able to travel like that. Seeing the world. To just call up your private jet, and woosh.

**Lena** : * _Digging in her purse, listening and responding distractedly_ * Well, where would you like to go?

**Kara** : I dunno. Ireland. No! Definitely New Zealand…it seems so beautiful, and you know? That’s where Xena, Lord of the Rings, and The Shannara Chronicles were filmed!

**Lena** : * _still rummaging in her purse, but chuckling_ * you are such a nerd. But adorable. Why don’t you go? I’m sure you could get the time off.

**Kara** : * _blushes and  fidgets_ * Um..it’s tough to get away.

**Lena** : * _pursing her lips, she starts to remove items from her purse, setting them on the table_ * oh, I’m sure it is.

**Kara** : Lena, um...what are you looking for?

**Lena** : * _cheers triumphantly_ * This!

**Lena** : * _handing something to the curious blonde_ * Here.

**Kara** : * _confused, she takes the offered item_ * What…?

**Lena** : * _putting everything back in her bag, setting it on the ground, leaning forward and looking directly into Kara’s eyes_ * That is a charge card, Kara.

**Kara** : *r _olling her eyes_ * Yeah, thanks. I know WHAT it is. Why do I have it?

**Lena** : *smirks* Look at it.

**Kara** : * _looks at the card, more confused and eyes growing huge_ * Lena….this is a Mastercard Black Card…wwwwwhy is my name on it?

**Lena** : It’s yours. I added you to my account.

**Kara** : What? Why? I can't...what is happening?

**Lena** : * _waves a hand dismissively in the air_ * I figured you must go through a lot of shirts and probably glasses, too. Pants and shoes, too I guess. There must be sensible, yet cute, clothes scattered all over the city. Anyway, I thought I would help you keep replenishing them.

**Kara** : * _hesitating_ * What...are you talking about?

**Lena** : * _grins and rips her shirt open, buttons flying, exposing a Supergirl tshirt_ *

**Kara** : * _eyes wide, she starts laughing_ * This is definitely not how I saw this conversation going.


	2. Maggie Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Alex is oblivious and Maggie gets jealous.

It's a brisk morning when Alex shows up to a crime scene with 2 cups of steaming hot coffee.

**Alex** : * _hands one cup to Maggie with a smile_ * Caffeine jolt, Sawyer? The usual.

**Maggie** : * _grinning_ * Aww, thanks, Danvers. I knew I kept you around for a reason.

**Alex** : * _tips her cup in Maggie’s direction_ * Here’s to a great day.

**Maggie** : * _nods to the dead alien_ * Not so great for him…or her...them? I’m not sure actually.

**Alex** : Her..and, well…no… * _takes a sip of coffee_ *

**Maggie** : * _stares intently at Alex_ *

**Alex** : What?

**Maggie** : Where did you get these?

**Alex** : * _looking confused_ * That place on the corner by my apartment. Why?

**Maggie** : Was Jordan there?

**Alex** : * _more confused_ * Who?

**Maggie** : Jordan. That perky little blonde that knows your order and always touches you.

**Alex** : * _still confused_ * Um..well a blonde did make our coffees…

**Maggie** * _mumbling, crosses her arms, squeezing her eyes shut_ * That little heifer!

**Alex** : * _sputtering_ * Wha…what?

**Maggie** : * _takes Alex’s coffee from her hand and turns it around to show Alex some writing on the cup_ * She gave you her number Alex.

**Alex** : * _shocked, and befuddled_ * What…why? Why would she do that?

**Maggie** : * _grunting_ * Because you are fucking hot, Danvers!

**Alex** : * _beginning to panic_ * Maggie, I didn’t…you know I didn’t ask her for that, right?

**Maggie** : * _sighing_ * oh, I know, babygirl.

**Alex** : Where are you going?

**Maggie** : * _walking off_ * To have a polite conversation with Jordan to back the FUCK off my girlfriend.

**Alex** : Don’t hurt her!

**Maggie** : No promises

Alex knows she should be worried…she should stop Maggie…but she can’t help but slight grin when Maggie gets in her car and speeds away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little diddy.


	3. Could Be Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are having one of their heavy flirting moments over lunch. Then Kara brings up something about Supergirl being in the news again.

 Sitting in Lena's office, the news is on while she and Kara enjoy lunch together.

**Lena** : * _groans and rolls her eyes_ *

**Kara** : What?

**Lena** : What what?

**Kara** : You totally just rolled your eyes at me!

**Lena** : * _waves a hand dismissively_ * Not at you, Kara…at Supergirl.

**Kara** : * _blinks_ * You…don’t like Supergirl?

**Lena** : Oh she’s fine. She’s great for the city. Needed and loved for all that she does. But she’s just…

**Kara** : She’s just what?

**Lena** : I don’t know. Pretentious? Imperious? She just waltzes into my office to check up on me whenever she feels, like she’s keeping tabs on me or something.

**Kara** : * _fidgeting with her glasses, necklace, anything and everything_ * Maybe she just cares about your well-being. Maybe…I think maybe she likes you. Cares about you. And she’s not pretentious.

**Lena** : * _shrugging_ * hmmm…well…I don’t know. She’s not my type, too “always in control.” Besides, I’m not really available anyway.

**Kara** : * _an invisible fist clenching her chest_ * You’re … seeing someone? I didn’t...I... you never said. So, you’re seeing someone? That's good...great.

**Lena** : * _bites her lip and stares at Kara intently_ * It’s sort of in the early stages yet.

**Kara** : * _brow crinkle_ * Oh.

**Lena** : * _smirks, tilts her head and raises an eyebrow_ *

**Kara** : oh…* _realization dawning and eyes go wide, smile growing_ * OH!!

It could be awkward when Kara finally "comes out." But for right now, for this moment, she would just enjoy this feeling of elation.


End file.
